Book 1: Ninja Kitsune : Promise Of A Lifetime
by Amber Kitsune
Summary: AU What would happen if Naruto was a genius with over 200 IQ and was assigned to train under Itachi at 3 for his own safety?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was just overworking my imagination when this idea popped in and wouldn't leave, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**BOOK 1: Ninja Kitsune: Promise Of A Lifetime**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to my life**

I let my gaze wander as I sat upon the swing, thinking once more about my accursed life. Whoever said being a child was easy can take a trip. All my life, I have known the meaning of hate, how could I not? It was thrown at me from the majority of the village every single day. Men, women, even shinobi, it was all the same. The one reason I still stayed in this village was because of the old man, Konoha no Sandaime Hokage. Still wondering who I am?

My name...is Uzumaki Naruto.

Or at least, that's the name that was given to me. Honestly, I don't even know why he tried. I checked the records before, there was _never_ a person, shinobi or not, with the surname Uzumaki in the village before me. Obviously, my name had been changed from whatever-the-hell-it-was-supposed-to-be. Even more obvious is my heritage. Anyone with _half _a brain would be able to see the similarities between the famous _"Kiiroi Senko" _and poor little me. Which pretty much explains the intelligence level of the village. I mean, for heaven's sake! Unless you're blind ( which they're weren't ), has severe brain damage ( I'm leaning towards this one ) or just won't believe it, the connection would have been _obvious_.

_Ninja?_ Hah! What good are they if they can't even recognise their ex-leader's son! _Ninja_, indeed ( note the sarcasm ).

Alright, I'm finished with my ranting. Now, for some basic information. Perhaps it would be easier if I just show you my Ninja Academy Registration Card. Yup, it would.

**Ninja Academy Registration Card**

**Student Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Age: 5 **

**Immediate Family: -_none_- **

**Ninjutsu: Incredible**

**Genjutsu: Above Average**

**Taijutsu: Above Average**

**Side-notes: **

**-Genius with an IQ of over 200**

**-Has personalised training with Uchiha Itachi -Approved by Sandaime Hokage-**

**-Knows many Chuunin level jutsu, composed mainly of, though not limited to; Katon, Fuuton and Suiton jutsu**

**-Has managed thus far to knock out 3 and cripple 2 civilians who seeks revenge for -Censored- **

Pretty impressive, right? Yup! I'm a genius of the highest caliber! I've just recently registered for the Ninja Academy to supposedly _learn_ how to be an effective shinobi and today's my first day!

Anywaaays, as I was saying, I've been hated for all of my short life span, literally ( I never was very tall ). In many other cases of people similar to me, the victim usually goes homocidal and kills everyone left, right and center. How I didn't snap, is beyond me. I'd hate to ever meet someone who fits my description, it'll be _creeeepy!_

I'm also an outcast in my age group ( three guesses why ) and my friends are mostly Jounins who understand my situation. Yes, I _do_ know about the pathetic furball living inside my head. Figured it out through simple logic. My calculation was this: my birthday on the day of furball's attack + people calling me ' kitsune ' + being hated throughout my life + fact that demons can't be killed by humans so easily + wierd seal on my stomach equals the truth about furball and the damn seal.

Well, enough talk, time for action.

I stood up from the swing and made my way inside the Academy, pointedly ignoring the sneers, murmurs and glares all the way. I walked into my designated classroom and mentally noted if the female population of the class even _wanted _to be a kunoichi, as they were all busy swooning over Itachi-sensei's lil' brother; Uchiha Sasuke.

I made my way to the back of the class and made myself comfortable beside a sleeping pineapple-haired boy, who apparently was a Nara from his clan symbol. On his other side was a _pleasantly plump _boy who was devouring chips at an inhumane rate ( I've learnt first-hand the wrath of an Akimichi if you said the taboo word in front of them ).

" QUIET DOWN! "

The once noisy class instantly became dead silent and everyone was paying complete attention to the Chuunin sensei in front of us. I wondered amusedly if everyone had somehow learnt, mastered and used **_Shushin no jutsu _**in the matter of what? 1.2 seconds?

" My name is Umino Iruka and from now on, all of you shall address me as ' Iruka-sensei ', got it? "

Umino Iruka, aye? This is turning out to be a most interesting day...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**BOOK 1: Ninja Kitsune: Promise Of A Lifetime**

_" My name is Umino Iruka and from now on, all of you shall address me as ' Iruka-sensei ', got it? "_

_Umino Iruka, aye? This is turning out to be a most interesting day..._

**Chapter 2: First Impressions**

**Flashback**

_I had just finished my dinner and was on my way back home, when I accidentally ran into a person at the corner._

_Both of us fell to the ground. I got up quickly and hid myself in an alley, afraid that the man would hit me, as they always do._

_I heard the man curse and some frantic rustling of fabric. Curiosity peaked, I raised my head just enough for me to see from the trashcan that I was hiding in._

_There, I saw a brown-haired Chuunin searching through the piles of rubbish on the side of the road, mumbling something about ' Icha Icha '._

_That was my first impression of Iruka-san: A hopeless closet pervert who loves Icha Icha Paradise though he tries to hide it desperately._

**End Flashback**

Mentally snickering, I stored the information in my mind as ' future blackmail material '.

" ...Uchiha Sasuke! "

" Hn! "

A strangled gasp, then a cruel hardening of eyes... Expected, though definitely not appreciated.

" Uzumaki Naruto! "

" Here! "

After that, I droned out. If my mind serves, when class begins he'll ask me insanely hard questions which I'll have no chance of answering just for the sake of embarassing the ' demon boy '.

" Uzumaki! Since you seem to be enjoying your little daydream over there, would you mind explaining to the class what chakra is? Hm? "

He smirked. It was obvious he expected me to be unable to answer.

Sigh.

" Chakra is the energy we shinobi use in jutsu. Basically it can be said that chakra is energy, which is partially true as it is composed of physical energy, which is gained by training one's body, and spiritual energy, which is gained through knowledge and experience. There are also other uses of chakra, such as releasing it in a constant flow to be able to ' walk ' on water and..."

By this time, Iruka's jaw was on the floor. Expected, since no one about my training with Itachi-sensei until Sandaime put it on to my Academy Registration Card, which was this morning.

" ...nd chakra control if one is to become a strong ninja. "

Iruka _finally_ managed to collect himself.

" G..good answer. "

I droned out once again. Soon I realised I was not the only one. Iruka's monotone speech should be classified as a B-rank genjutsu with its effectiveness in droning people to sleep. Innocent, oblivious Iruka noticed none of it and continued to talk.

Over the course of the lesson, even the most persistent of students fell prey to the ' monotone-of-sleepiness technique ', until not one was left awake. Coincidentally, just as the last student fell asleep, Iruka snapped his book shut and woke everyone up.

" Now! For the next few hours we shall be out on the field to for me to test your nin, gen and taijutsu abilities. Now, can all of you line up in twos and follow me out. "

I watched intently as each student went forth to try their luck against Iruka in a pure taijutsu spar. One by one, all of them fell. The most interesting match was when Hyuuga Hinata fought Iruka with the Jyuken-ryu, nearly succeeding in a hit but hesitating in the last second, allowing Iruka to counter.

Hyuuga, hm? For a noble heiress she sure has some confidence problems.

Nevertheless, I continued observing each and every fight though there was really no chance for us five-year olds against the fully-trained Chuunin.

" Uzumaki, Naruto! "

I watched as a grim smile made its way to Iruka's face. So the poor fool wanted a shot at hurting me _accidentally_ during the spar, hm? Well, I haven't been training under Itachi-sensei for two years and learnt nothing, you know.

The battle commenced as my instructor rushed at me, aiming a fist at my short body. I side-stepped the attack and threw my body against his abdomen, making him fall.

Then I used the most _evil_, most _terrifying _attack in my arsenal; **_Naruto no ougi: Ude Bakudan!_**

...Which was basically a chakra-enhanced fist straight into his crotch.

Iruka's scream of immeasurable pain could be heard all the way in Sunagakure no sato.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: I plee to all the readers out there! Save my story through R & R, please!**

**BOOK 1: Ninja Kitsune: Promise Of A Lifetime**

_Then I used the most **evil**, most **terrifying** attack in my arsenal; **Naruto no ougi: Ude Bakudan!**_

_...Which was basically a chakra-enhanced fist straight into his crotch._

_Iruka's scream of immeasurable pain could be heard all the way in Sunagakure no sato._

**Chapter 3: The Great and Mighty Perverseness**

Umino Iruka, Chuunin of Konoha, was said to be a average shinobi with average dreams yet was _great_ with children as demonstrated in his strict yet fair attitude in the Ninja Academy. He was a orphan whose parents died in the Kyuubi no Kitsune's attack. He was a friendly young man who would not hesitate to help those in trouble.

...and he had just been utterly humiliated by a five-year old ninja-wannabe and had to be sent to Konoha Hospital's Emergency Department for immediate treatment to ensure that the Umino line will have a heir.

All the while, Naruto and co. were clutching their stomachs, laughing their lungs out.

" Hahaha..Did you see that?..haha...It was...hahaha...like...Bam!..hahaha..then, then, he was screaming...hahah..and crying! " unnecessarily stated Inuzuka Kiba, who was laughing the hardest out of everyone present.

The powerful gossip chain of Konoha soon heard and spread the news to people village-wide and everyone who heard would either laugh till tears leaked out or shake their head sadly and say, " Poor, poor Iruka. "

When Iruka was released from the Konoha Hospital after a week's treatment, he was the butt of many jokes and the center of many discussions. The poor guy was forced to endure the laughter and giggles of everyone he met. It soon got so bad that he now left home with a **_henge no jutsu_ **to hide his identity.

Deep within the depths of Iruka's mind, his devil mini-me was whispering evil plots of revenge into Iruka's ear, cackling evilly while his angel mini-me was for once, agreeing with his evil side.

An evil smirk appeared on Iruka's face as he gratefully accepted the plans his devil mini-me cooked up and cackled wildly, causing nearby civilians to inch away from him, thinking he was insane.

_**Meanwhile, at the Konoha's Ninja Academy...**_

While Iruka was in the Konoha Hospital, a replacement sensei by the name of Mizuki took over the classes. Luckily, he had not managed to master Iruka's ' monotone-of-sleepiness technique '.

Unluckily, he had no better luck in his attempts to ridicule our favourite little-blonde-with-a-smart-ass-attitude.

" Uzumaki! What is Shinobi Code Number 127! "

" If possible, a ninja must get close to the enemy and strike him when his guard is down around you. Though this rule doesn't apply to you sensei. "

" And why is that? "

" Weeell, your breath alone scares away all possible enemies, so why bother! "

The entire class burst into laughter once again. It was now a well-known fact that it is impossible to outtalk the blonde midget, as he'll just turn it to his favour and insult you instead, though the various sensei just don't seem to get the point.

While Mizuki was busy fuming, our little hero found himself the target of many pats on the back and whistles. In the short time he's been here, he's already made a reputation for himself as ' the hero of kids against boring sensei ',

This, of course, did not go well with Mizuki. Thus, it was no surprise that when Iruka came to him with his plan, he wholeheartedly agreed.

The next day, when Naruto was about to leave his home, he suddenly felt that great evil was about to befall him. He carefully stretched out his senses, searching for anything out of the ordinary. Feeling none, he _carefully_ opened the door and tiptoed out, still wary. His instincts had never failed him before, so why would they now?

Hearing a rustle, Naruto turned his body around and his eyes widened in horror.

In the hands of Iruka and Mizuki, was the worst nightmare imaginable, the most evil torture one could think of: The entire Icha Icha Paradise collection!

Doing the only thing he could in a situation like this, Naruto turned tail and ran.

He kept running, even when his muscles began to protest, knowing the moment he stopped, he's dead.

But alas, our young hero did not have the stamina to fight against two Chuunin, and eventually fell.

Thus, the torture begun.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Let **me GO!** "

Poor Naruto was forced to read the entire Icha Icha Paradise collection through a vicious genjutsu that made him lose control of his body. The many vivid scenes in the books were forever engraved into his innocent mind.

After that, he was tied to a chair, as Iruka played everyone single Icha Icha DVD in a large screen TV right in front of him.

After many torturous hours, our young hero's defence finally broke down and this was how he fell to the great and mighty perverseness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: If you want me to update faster, then submit more reviews!**

**BOOK 1: Ninja Kitsune: Promise Of A Lifetime**

_Poor Naruto was forced to read the entire Icha Icha Paradise collection through a vicious genjutsu that made him lose control of his body. The many vivid scenes in the books were forever engraved into his innocent mind._

_After that, he was tied to a chair, as Iruka played everyone single Icha Icha DVD in a large screen TV right in front of him._

_After many torturous hours, our young hero's defence finally broke down and this was how he fell to the great and mighty perverseness._

**Chapter 4: First True Fight: Fox against the clouds**

It was night. Rain was falling, lightning was flashing, as the sky itself seemed intent on making this day as worse as possible.

Hyuuga Hinata, unconfident heiress of the Main House, had been kidnapped.

The sky flashed once more as ninja of all ranks scoured the village, searching for the lost heiress. The rain was affecting their sight and mobility, allowing the Kumo-nin the perfect opportunity to escape from Konoha through its vast forests.

Coincidentally, ' Uzumaki ' Naruto, famous ' demon child ', was in the process of training himself into exhaustion in the very same forest as the Kumo-nin.

" Urgh! " **Thunk! **" Hyah! " **Wham! **" Shi-ne! " **Boom!**

Splinters of wood flew as said boy finished his recently developed combo attack.

" Heh...Itachi-sensei was right...huff...I'm gonna need to increase my stamina more to use this combo successfully..."

" Well well well...what do we have here? "

Naruto jumped back and turned to face the intruder. Lightning flashed, giving Naruto a view of the man's hitai-ate.

_' Kumo? '_

" Hehehe...since you've seen me, I can't let you live now, can I? "

" What do yo..."

Naruto was cut off as he side-stepped the kunai thrown at him, instinctively reaching out for his own and placed himself in a defensive stance.

" So...little kid thinks he's a ninja, huh? "

The Kumo-nin blurred out of existance, leaving behind a small girl, no more than five, gagged and bandaged.

**Clang! Siii! Wham!**

Instinct took over as Naruto blocked the incoming kunai and side-stepped the hidden senbon, though it still nicked his shirt. What he couldn't avoid was the shoulder bash which struck him in his ribcage, knocking him back several feet.

" Urgh! "

Remembering Itachi's training, the blonde backflipped while still in the air and landed on his feet, throwing several shuriken at his foe.

The Kumo-nin once more blurred out of existance and struck Naruto with a roundhouse kick, disorienting his vision.

" Kuso! Take this! **_Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu!_** "

" **_Raiton: Jyuryuuga no jutsu! _**"

The concentrated flames spewed from the demon vessel's mouth collided with the intense lightning bolt shot from the man's palm. To his credit, his flames lasted five whole seconds against both the bolt and the rain before the lighting cut through it and split into ten serpent-like figures, striking Naruto's already bruised body.

" Yaaaarrgggh! "

The falling rain magnified the powerful bolt to nearly ten times its original power, causing massive damage to the young child's body. Blissful darkness soon overtook Naruto.

The Kumo-nin, seeing the boy fall, released the jutsu. He smirked and turned his back to Naruto, walking slowly over to the kidnapped heiress. A sudden explosion of chakra blew him forward and on to his face

_**Mindscape, after Naruto lost conciousness...**_

Naruto woke up to the sound of water. Blinking, he slowly stood up, feeling no pain in his body whatsoever. Then he realized, he was once again at Kyuubi's cell.

Turning to the sound of a forceful snarl, he stood before the unmatched Kyuubi no Kitsune, matching glare with glare.

**" You are weak, _boy_. " **spat the king of demons himself.

Naruto smirked.

" If I'm weak, then what is someone who's in _my _body supposed to be, trash? "

Kyuubi bared his impressive fangs.

**" Hah! If it wasn't for this cage, I'd rip you apart! "**

" That'll be impossible, the most you can do is swallow me whole. "

**" Oh? Please, pray tell, what in hell's name do you think can stop _me_, Kyuubi no Kitsune, king of all youkai! "**

Naruto smiled mischievously and wagged his thumb for the Kyuubi to see.

" Well, since you have no opposable thumbs, that'll be impossible, isn't that right? "

Kyuubi looked down at his paws and snarled at Naruto who was once again, smirking,

" Enough chit-chat. I'm gonna die and I need power, so give me all I can handle you huge-ass furball-with-no-opposable-thumbs! "

**" RAARGH! I HATE YOU, YOU PUNY LITTLE HUMAN! "**

With that, a huge flash of light enveloped the area.

Naruto woke up, once again. This time to the sound of falling rain. He slowly stood up, trying futilely to numb the pain in his mind. His body tensed, as he prepared himself for the rush of chakra that was sure to come. It did.

" **RAAAAAAARGH! **"

An unearthly growl ripped its way through his throat, as he stared down the frightened nin with crimson, slitted eyes.

" W..what...ARE YOU! "

The Kyuubi-influenced Naruto grinned menacingly.

" **Your executioner! _Kage Bunshin no jutsu! _**"

Two clones poofed into existance beside the angry vessel. As one, all three charged towards the Kumo-nin at high speed. The Kumo-nin prepared himself for the attack by the three. As they neared, the middle Naruto suddenly stopped and began rapidly performing hand seals while the other two jumped up and attempted a double heel drop. The nin threw his hands up in a cross and blocked the strike, but was suddenly blown back as the clones exploded.

" **Heh..Did'cha like my _Bunshin Bakuha_? Now, take this! _Katon: Karyuu Endan!_ **"

" Urgh! DAMN YOU! **_Raiton: Jyuryuuga no jutsu! _**"

Fire and lightning clashed once again as round two of the battle commenced. With the insane power that always came with Kyuubi's assistance, the stream of fire easily decimated the bolt of lightning and continued on its way to its target. Said target, having no more stamina, was burnt to a crisp under the might of the powerful flames. Kyuubi, having seen enough, withdrew his chakra, leaving the exhausted vessel to fall, once again slipping into blissful unconciousness.

Through it all, no one saw a pair of activated Byakugan watch in awe at the young boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: More reviews, pleaaaaaaaase!**

**BOOK 1: Ninja Kitsune: Promise Of A Lifetime**

_Fire and lightning clashed once again as round two of the battle commenced. With the insane power that always came with Kyuubi's assistance, the stream of fire easily decimated the bolt of lightning and continued on its way to its target. Said target, having no more stamina, was burnt to a crisp under the might of the powerful flames. Kyuubi, having seen enough, withdrew his chakra, leaving the exhausted vessel to fall, once again slipping into blissful unconciousness._

_Through it all, no one saw a pair of activated Byakugan watch in awe at the young boy._

**Chapter 5: Perverts and Crushes, literally**

I woke up early today, having a nightmare about two nights ago, again.

My father walked into my room and comforted me, encouraging me to share my nightmare, again.

I slowly and deliberately explained my dream, again.

...and I cut out the last, rather vivid part of a certain blonde midget, again.

After that, I started my day by entering the toilet and doing stuff-that-other-people-shouldn't-see-nor-know.

Soon after, I had a light breakfast and as it was a weekend, left to wander around the village, aware of the Branch House member assigned to protect me.

I walked around, having no destination in particular, when I spotted a yellow and black blur rushing down the road.

' _It's him! '_

Having wanted to thank him since he _did _save me, I activated my Byakugan and followed him. Along the way, I noticed how everyone glared at him though he had not done anything to them. My curiosity was peaked.

I followed him around for the rest of the day, seeing a few err..._interesting_ things.

For example, he had a very well-toned body for someone of his age, as shown when he got sweaty during training and took off his shirt.

Also, his favourite food was ramen, especially the miso type, and that he was a very determined person, he prefered girls who are quiet and cute, he uses apple-scented shampoo, his spiky hair for some reason always remain spiky, no matter what you do to it, and...

( A/N: Hinata's got it _bad _)

...also, he is a very kind person who likes to help others! There, all the things I've observed so far.

I continued following him for another few minutes and realised that he was heading to the hot springs. Hmm...so he likes hot springs too, got to add that to my mental checklist. Then I saw something wierd...

...instead of heading _into _the hot springs, he went _around _the hot springs, behind the female section.

I followed him using my eyes, and, suddenly, I wished I didn't.

My hero/saviour/knight in shining armour/crush/obsession was peeking through an eyehole _into _the hot springs.

Shocked by the information, I fainted...

_**Next day, the Konoha Times...**_

Iruka spat out his coffee as he read his morning paper, eyes wide at the picture and headline:

**Blonde Pervert Caught Peeking! Injured By Angry, Naked Females Of All Ages Who Were In Hot Spring**

Below was a picture of a burning pile of unrecognizable flesh with a large amount of blood splattered on the walls and ground.

_Uzumaki Naruto, 5 ( above ), was caught peeking into the hot springs yesterday by an unnamed girl who kicked him straight through the wooden fence protecting the modesty of Konoha's female population...straight into the large busts of Mitarashi Anko, Tokubetsu Jounin. The famous female sadist was said to have been heard cackling evilly as screams of the young pervert rang through the air. Assaulted by nude females who were too busy torturing him to protect their modesty, he is said to have been knocked out by a massive nosebleed and had to be sent to the Konoha Hospital for emergency blood transfusion._

Iruka's laugh could be heard throughout Konoha, whoever kicked him had just gotten his instant trust and heartfelt thanks. It was just so funny that he couldn't stop laughing. Eventually, one of his lungs imploded from lack of oxygen and he had to be sent for emergency treatment in the Konoha Hospital.

On the other side of Konoha, Hyuuga Hinata sneezed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

** IMPORTANT A/N : Due to the coming exams, I might NOT be updating daily. Inconvenience is sorely regretted. Also, CAN ALL YOU #!$# OUT THERE UPDATE! It ain't easy thinking up moronic funny things to torture Naruto and co. with, ya'know!**

**BOOK 1: Ninja Kitsune: Promise Of A Lifetime**

_**Blonde Pervert Caught Peeking! Injured By Angry, Naked Females Of All Ages Who Were In Hot Spring**_

_Below was a picture of a burning pile of unrecognizable flesh with a large amount of blood splattered on the walls and ground._

_Uzumaki Naruto, 5 ( above ), was caught peeking into the hot springs yesterday by an unnamed girl who kicked him straight through the wooden fence protecting the modesty of Konoha's female population...straight into the large busts of Mitarashi Anko, Tokubetsu Jounin. The famous female sadist was said to have been heard cackling evilly as screams of the young pervert rang through the air. Assaulted by nude females who were too busy torturing him to protect their modesty, he is said to have been knocked out by a massive nosebleed and had to be sent to the Konoha Hospital for emergency blood transfusion._

_Iruka's laugh could be heard throughout Konoha, whoever had kicked him had just gotten his instant trust and heartfelt thanks. It was just so funny that he couldn't stop laughing. Eventually, one of his lungs imploded from lack of oxygen and he had to be sent for emergency treatment in the Konoha Hospital._

_On the other side of Konoha, Hyuuga Hinata sneezed._

**Chapter 6: Rivalry With Sensei's Lil' Bro!**

I jumped from rooftop to rooftop as I attempted to escape from the mob of crazy females who wanted _more _revenge due to my peeking.

_' They sure are persistent, aren't they? '_

I jumped down an alley, quickly performed **_Kage Bunshin no jutsu_** and set my clones in different directions as I **_Henge _**into a small cat and hid myself. It worked.

_' Thank Kami-sama! '_

I continued on my way to the Academy as I once again cursed the $!# who caused my predicament, unaware of the Hyuuga Heiress sneezing in rhythm with every swear I could think of.

As I entered the class, having abandoned the **_Henge _**a while back, I was treated with the glares of every female. I sweatdropped.

_' Damnit! Now they'll all be on guard around me and I can't grope them and frame others! GAH! I hate you, whoever-you-are! '_

Hinata, who was watching the blonde from her seat near the back, sneezed again.

_' Shimatta, I must have caught a cold... '_

Our sensei, Iruka, walked in, smirking at me along the way, even though his torso was wrapped up in bandages due to who-knows-what.

" Okay, class! Today, I will be testing all of you on what you have learned in the past week. Also, due to a request by Hokage-sama, there shall be a Academy Tournament in one week! The winner of the tournament will receive a powerful, **_Raiton jutsu_**, which was offered by Kumo after their failed attempt to gain the Byakugan, for us to not declare war on them, and depending on your performance, you might get to skip first year and start at the second or third years. "

Instantly, everyone sat up straighter. The boys wanted that jutsu, to prove themselves to their crushes and friends, while most of the girls just wanted to impress their _precious_, they said, and I quote, " _Sasuke-kuuuuun! _"

_' Cheh! What's so good about that homosexual pretty-boy anyway? I can beat him any day! '_

That was a fact. I might not have enough chakra to do **_Katon: Karyuu Endan _**without the fox helping me but **_Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu _**is more than enough for the gay pretty-boy.

I smirked.

_' I wonder how he'll like it if I burn off his clothes during the tournament? The girls will love it, **that's **a fact. '_

" MuahahahaHaHaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "

Everyone around me sweatdropped and inched away from me.

_**After school, Training Ground 13...**_

I walked towards my sensei for the last two years and bowed slightly.

" Naruto-san, for today, we will improve your stamina and chakra enough to use **_Katon: Karyuu Endan_** without your...tenant. "

" Hai, Itachi-sensei! "

And so we began...

Our relationship was strictly business, and we preferred it that way. Him, because he treats everyone the same way, while me because I don't like him much.

Itachi always seem to be keeping something from everyone, true or false no one knows, he just has that aura.

" ...Naruto-san, next you will do three hundred push-ups and sit-ups and punch the log a thousand times. "

...Did I mention that he was also a slave-driver?

_**After training, Uchiha Sector...**_

Young Sasuke ran into the house and searched all rooms for his prodigal brother, wanting the powerful teen to assist him in his training.

" Is something wrong, Otouto? "

" Aniki! There's an Academy Tournament in a week and I wanted to ask if you could train me! Can you? "

" Gomen, Sasuke. Naruto-san has already asked for me to train him during the week. Maybe next time. "

Sasuke's face darkened with his mood as he thought once again about Uzumaki Naruto. This wasn't the first time this had happened and young Sasuke was sure it wouldn't be the last. Everytime he asked his brother to train him, he would always go ' Naruto-san this, Naruto-san that ', and he hated it.

" Why can't you just tell him that you won't train him then! You're _my _brother, not his! "

Itachi's eyes narrowed.

It was yet another thing to hate this family for. As an Uchiha, his younger brother seems to think that everything should be handed to him on a silver platter., and he hated it. At least Naruto-san never whined nor complained.

" I'm sure Otou-san will be more than happy to train you, Otouto. "

With that said, the pride of the Uchiha's left the house.

_**During Naruto's training, Hokage Tower...**_

Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, sighed, as he gazed upon the village from the balcony in his office.

Even though Naruto was now pretty famous among those of his age, he was still an outcast. The children seemed to have picked up their parents' hatred of Naruto and, being kids, naturally imitated them.

Sometimes, he wished he never agreed to once again taking over this job.

_' Konoha is going to pay dearly if young Naruto fails to handle the hatred and snaps. If that does happen, I will not help Konoha. The villagers have dug their own grave and it would be their duty to get out of it. '_

Sigh.

The venerable ninja turned around and stared at the picture of the Yondaime Hokage, his fallen friend.

" I am sorry, Arashi...I fear that this is not going to end well for both Konoha and your son. "


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: REVIEEEEEEEW!**

**BOOK 1: Ninja Kitsune: Promise Of A Lifetime**

_The venerable ninja turned around and stared at the picture of the Yondaime Hokage, his fallen friend._

_" I am sorry, Arashi...I fear that this is not going to end well for both Konoha and your son. "_

**Chapter 7: The Academy Tournament, Round 1**

I walked proudly on to the arena, facing my opponent for round one of the Academy Tournament, having been picked to be in the first round.

My enemy, Inuzuka Kiba, stood before me, grinning smugly.

The referee, a senbon-chewing Jounin by the name of Shiranui Genma, nodded to us and shouted, " Hajime! "

Kiba, ever the reckless fool, charged headforth towards me.

I spun my way out of the foolish attack and put my hands together in a rat seal.

" **_Magen: Narakumi no jutsu! _**"

The simple genjutsu was one designed to make one view his worst memory or fear, so it was no surprise to me when he started running from an enemy visible only to him, though it was pretty amusing to hear him shriek like a banshee while doing so.

" Urgh! Kuso! Damn dog, let go of my leg! "

I swung the pitiful mutt over to its owner and checked my leg for any injuries that might affect my mobility.

**Wham! **" Argh! "

Damnit! I forgot that the genjutsu dropped when the mutt bit me.

" Hah! Not so tough now, are'ya? Akamaru and I will kick your tiny arse! "

That's it! I'm officially pissed!

" Raaah! **_Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu! _**"

Kiba dodged the massive fireball, bare rolling out of its way...though his rear caught fire before he could fully escape.

" AHHH! My pants are on fire! MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE! "

" Here, you smelly mutt, let me help you! **_Suiton: Teppoudama no jutsu! _**"

The burst of water hit Kiba directly in his arse, extinguishing the flame, while blasting him off the arena.

The ref's senbon, had long since dropped out his jaw-dropped mouth, wondering how in the world I learned a Chuunin level **_Katon jutsu_**.

" Ref? Ref! HEY, REF, YOU THERE? "

" Don't shout into my ear, you brat! Shousa, Uzumaki Naruto! "

I lifted my head high and walked off proudly, despite the lack of clapping, as everyone was in a state of shock, all the while staring at the one who I wanted to not fight, but _humiliate_: Uchiha Sasuke.

Said boy was currently feeling a severe bout of jealousy and anger.

_' How in the world did he know the **Goukakyuu**! "_

" Next match: Yamanaka Ino VS Shishi Tenho! Come on up! "

The two walked up to the arena, slightly hesitating. They weren't so sure of their victory now, after witnessing Naruto's abilities.

" Hajime! "

Tenho immediately charged towards the blond-haired girl, aiming a roundhouse kick at her. Ino, seeing the attack, yet not fast enough to dodge it, was knocked out by the Shishi family's heir.

The ref sweatdropped at the easy win.

" Shousa, Shishi Tenho! "

The audience, meaning Hokage-sama, some Jounin, Chuunin and Genin, as well as the families of the contestants, clapped politely.

And so the fights continued. One by one, losers and winners emerged from the many classes of students in the rookie year, some proud, some saddened, and some with absolutely no expression on their face.

" Final match of the rookie year: Uchiha Sasuke VS Haruno Sakura! "

The two walked up, one grinning, the other frowning.

" Sasuke-kuuuuun! I know that I'm not strong enough to beat you, so ref? I give up! " she said while looking at the Uchiha pretty-boy, blushing.

I slapped my forehead. It was obvious that she was trying to gain favour points with the spoiled brat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: Exam is next week! I hate this but I'm gonna have to update less. Oh yeah, I changed Chapter 6 a lil', so please read it!**

**Replies:**

**Rasengan201- **Itachi _will _kill his clan. As for what Naruto will do, that's for me to know and you to find out! Also, I'm planning on writing each book about, maybe 20-30 chapters?

**scienceboy- **I meant it as in ' final match of the first round '. I'll correct it, so thanks for pointing out my mistake.

**VFSNAKE- **Maybe I will...

**BOOK 1: Ninja Kitsune: Promise Of A Lifetime**

_The two walked up, one grinning, the other frowning._

_" Sasuke-kuuuuun! I know that I'm not strong enough to beat you, so ref? I give up! " she said while looking at the Uchiha pretty-boy, blushing._

_I slapped my forehead. It was obvious that she was trying to gain favour points with the spoiled brat._

**Chapter 8: Taijutsu Showdown**

The Sandaime Hokage stood on the arena, eyes looking down at each and every contestant who had passed the first round.

" For the second round, there shall be a new rule which I have agreed to. I dub this new rule, ' Handicap '. "

Many murmurs and whispers began at the mention of the ' new rule '.

" As it's name implies, this rule will restrict the abilities of some here who had received earlier training. For example, the rule might be ' no genjutsu ', in which genjutsu will be restricted in the battle. Now, LET ROUND TWO BEGIN! "

I walked up, body tense. I knew for a fact that I can beat anyone here with ninjutsu, but the new rule complicates things. Itachi-sensei was a ninjutsu genius, as am I, and thus we ignored our taijutsu in favour of it. Sweat rolled down the side of my face as I stared at the board that is to determine this match's handicap, willing it to restrict _anything _except ninjutsu. As always, what we get isn't always what we want.

**Handicap: Taijutsu-only Battle**

I gritted my teeth in anger. Of all things, it just _had _to be taijutsu. Ah well, no turning back now. I turned around and glared at my foe, the Shishi heir, who was famous for his family's beast-like taijutsu.

I put myself in a basic defensive stance which Itachi-sensei taught me, ready to block at a moment's notice.

" Hajime! "

Tenho rushed forward, jumped and attempted a jackhammer, which I back-stepped and countered with a palm to his chest, making him lose his balance. I jumped and executed a heel drop, which missed when Tenho rolled to the side and performed a well-timed leg sweep, which made me fall as he followed up with a heel drop of his own.

**Bam! **" Gah! "

I pushed his leg off and rolled away from him, getting on to my feet as I spat out the blood which had collected in my mouth.

_' Blood? '_

I smirked. If executed properly, this move will end the match.

" **_Shishi Tsume! _**"

My eyes widened as I narrowly avoided the chakra-made claw which left some nasty marks on the arena floor.

_' Kuso! This complicates things! '_

I spat some blood into my palm and charged towards my waiting foe.

" **_Shishi Kyaku! _**"

I evaded the cat-like kick and smeared my blood into his eyes. The demonic properties of my blood has proved to have adverse effects when inflicted on others, this is no exception.

" Gyaaaaaah! " Tenho screamed as he clawed at his eyes, desperate to rid himself of the pain my blood caused, giving me a huge opening to initiate my combo.

" Hah! Take this, **_Sanjyuugoshou Rendan_**, beginning sequence! "

I charged towards my defenseless foe as I punched him fifteen consecutive times rapidly, finishing with a powerful uppercut, draining a quarter of my impressive stamina.

" **_Tarenken! _**Now, second strike, **_Tarenkyaku! _**"

I jumped up towards my airborne enemy and repeatly kicked him higher and higher into the air a total of fifteen times.

" Second strike, complete! Third strike, **_Sanjuu Gorikki Senpu! _**"

I flipped Tenho below me as I delivered three consecutive roudhouse kicks which caused Tenho's head to bend at an unnatural angle.

" Game Over! **_Tsutenkyaku! _**"

I ended my combo with a powerful heel drop at Tenho's abdomen, effectively ending the match.

" Shousa, Uzumaki Naruto! "

I panted as I fell to the ground, having used up my stamina in the recently-invented combo.

_' I **really **need to improve my stamina. '_

Medics rushed on to the arena and placed Tenho and I on stretchers, carrying us over into the medical tent to provide treatment for our injuries.

The last thing I saw before blacking out was the petite form of Hyuuga Hinata walking on to the arena.

_**Arena...**_

Hyuuga Hinata stared down her foe, Aburame Shino, as she took the Jyuken-ryu stance.

**Handicap: No usage of chakra**

" Hajime! "

Hinata charged towards Shino and attempted to strike Shino with a palm strike. Shino dodged the badly-executed move and tripped Hinata, causing her to fall.

Having the advantage, Shino attempted an elbow slam, which was countered as Hinata rolled over and kicked Shino in the ribs.

The Aburame heir fell to the ground as suddenly his wound healed and he started panting.

" Aburame Shino is disqualified for using chakra during the match! "

It couldn't be helped. The Aburame has a uncontrollable ability in which their bugs will heal them, or at least attempt to, in exchange for chakra.

Hinata panted heavily as she fell to her knees, feeling exhausted.

_' Otou-san...am I worthy? Did I prove myself? '_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Naruto. If I did, he wouldn't be a baka!**

**A/N: Gomen! Gomen! Exams is just over not long ago so I BEG for my readers' forgiveness!**

**BOOK 1: Ninja Kitsune: Promise Of A Lifetime**

_Hinata panted heavily as she fell to her knees, feeling exhausted._

_' Otou-san...am I worthy? Did I prove myself? '_

**Chapter 9: Humiliation**

Itachi looked on coldly as Naruto beat Hyuuga Hinata without much effort-he ended it with one jutsu-and thought, once again, about his abilities.

Despite Sandaime's hopes, Itachi did not feel much for the jinchuuriki, even after two years of teaching him. All he did care, was for a measure of his capacity. His clan was getting too arrogant and overconfident for his liking and he firmly believed that their behaviour would stunt Sasuke's strength, which means that Sasuke would never gain enough power to defeat him.

His one hope...was Uzumaki Naruto.

He had just returned from a mission when he had seen for himself Naruto's potential. It had been night and two drunks who had wanted to gain glory attempted to kill Naruto, who was three at the time.

Despite his age, he had easily lead the two drunks through a wild chase in the back alleys of Konoha, annoying them and amusing himself with the multitude of pranks he set up along the way.

Itachi had been impressed...for a three year-old, some of the traps he build were pretty complicated. Itachi had been, for the first time in many years, happy.

Happy, for he had found his measure in strength.

Naruto's potential and talent easily rivaled his own, which was proved to be true when the yound blonde mastered the **_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu _**and **_Housenka no Jutsu _**within his first week as Itachi's apprentice.

However, there was still one thing that stunted his growth: his hope.

In the thirteen year-old prodigy's twisted mind, Naruto's hope that his village would eventually accept him will destroy his growth and Itachi would lose his measure.

He would just have to find some way to cure that...hopefully permanently.

_**Arena...**_

Though Genma's expression was still bored, his mind was in awe and shock.

_' Incredible! Thus far, he has already performed **Goukakyuu no Jutsu**, **Teppoudama no Jutsu**, **Narakumi no Jutsu **and **Housenka no Jutsu** and he only looks the least bit winded! I will say I'm definitely glad he'll be on our side when he grows up; He'll be unstoppable! '_

" Uchiha Sasuke! Uzumaki Naruto! Prepare to fight! The winner will be the champion of the rookie year! "

Naruto looked at the board as it once again shuffled through different options for the handicap for their match, grinning sadistically as it finally stopped.

**Freefight: Anything is allowed**

" Hajime! "

Naruto side-stepped as his foe ran forward and punched, overextending himself due to his arrogance and lost his balance. Naruto sighed as he jumped back and cycled through his mind for jutsu to use, not wanting the match to end too soon. He didn't have a chance.

Sasuke snarled in rage as he tumbled on to the arena, cursing his own foolishness. Quickly standing up, the brunette took Naruto's inaction as an insult and rapidly formed a few hand seals.

_' I'll show you for underestimating me! ' _" **_Goukakyuu no Jutsu!_ **"

Instinct drove in as Naruto's hands flowed into the hand seals for his technique swiftly and perfectly.

" **_Goukakyuu no Jutsu! _**"

Both fireballs collided and began to try and force its way through the other, neither backing down as intense flames brought the surrounding temperature up several degrees.

_' I can't lose! I'm an UCHIHA! '_

Sasuke charged even more of his impressively sized chakra store into his technique, rage for his foe and brother driving him through.

Unseen by anyone, Naruto grinned. The more resistance he puts up, the more embarassing it will be when he falls.

_**Stands...**_

Itachi couldn't believe his brother's foolishness. At the rate he was going, he'll suffer from chakra depletion in less than five minutes.

He smirked. At least he knew he was right when he said that Sasuke would never surpass Naruto.

_**Back At The Arena...**_

Sasuke was struggling to hold up the technique. Who ever knew that **_Goukakyuu _**could be so draining?

His fireball faltered as for a second his chakra flickered, quickly running out.

Naruto, seizing the moment of weakness, obliterated the opposing fireball into nothingness as Sasuke tiredly avoided his own.

Genma was ready to spring in at anytime now to stop the match. Naruto could not let that happen...not until the Uchiha was knocked down a few dozen pegs.

Quickly forming three seals, he whispered, " **_Oto Kame no Jutsu_**. "

Preparing himself, he formed an entirely different set of seals which made the Sandaime and many of the Jounin's eyes widen.

Grinning mischieviously, the blonde whispered, " **_Magen: Jubaku Satsu_**. "

Sasuke was bewildered. A large tree had sprouted up behind him and binded him with its branches and vines, disabling his ability to move.

He was even more confused when his foe flickered into view in front of him, with a shit-eating grin on his face.

_' Genjutsu? Kai! Kai! KAI! '_

Realizing the situation he was in, Sasuke attempted to break the illusion, though he could not succeed as he could not form the correct seal with his arms binded.

" Teme, how do you think your fangirls will like it if I umm..._accidentally _burn your clothes off? "

Sasuke's mouth widened in horror. He couldn't be that cruel...could he?

Slowly and deliberately, Naruto formed the seals for the **_Kakyuu no Jutsu_**, prolonging the process to agonize the brunette.

" Say goodbye to your modesty! **_Kakyuu no Jutsu! _**"

Sasuke screamed in terror as his clothes burnt to ashes right in front of his eyes, leaving him naked as the day he was born, somehow managing to avoid harming him.

Naruto smirked as Sasuke cried out, " Please! I'll do anything, just stop this! I beg of you! "

" Well! All you need to do, is shout that you are an arrogant ass and admit that you're inferior to me and I'll cover you up. "

Not wanting the embarassment, Sasuke did as he was told.

" I'M AN ARROGANT ASS! I'M INFERIOR TO YOU! THERE, NOW _PLEASE! _"

Everyone in the stands were shocked at the blonde's cruelness, well...nearly. Itachi was smirking in amusement at his apprentice's antics. It would do nice to knock down the Uchiha clan a few dozen pegs, that much was agreed.

Naruto grinned even wider as he answered, " Nah! Rather not! "

Staring in horror, Sasuke could do nothing as Naruto removed the genjutsu that he had placed prior on the children of their class and watch as all the fangirls miraculously whipped up cameras from nowhere and took a perfect view of Sasuke's nudity while the boys were laughing at him loudly.

He was so embarassed and scared that he peed on himself...and dirtied Naruto's sandals. Deciding that this could not go unpunished, the blonde formed the seals for **_Teppoudama no Jutsu _**and splashed Sasuke on the face with his own pee.

After that, he exclaimed loudly to the audience, " People of Konoha! This is all the son of Uchiha Fugaku can do? Cry and pee while I humiliate him? Hah! Are you sure he's not just a bastard that Fugaku got from a whore! Watch Konoha! Watch as the _all powerful _Sasuke-_kuuuuun _fall before my feet! UCHIHA BE DAMNED! OSU! "

That said, Naruto whipped out a carema himself and took a few close shots at the humiliated Uchiha, and then knocked him out with a quick chop to the neck.

_' Naruto-san, you will indeed go far...you will become my measure of power! '_

_' Naruto-kun, that is unlike you...Has apprenticing you under Itachi been a mistake? '_

_' Hmm...so that's Arashi-sensei's son? Interesting kid... '_


End file.
